This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is an age-associated progressive decline in renal function even in the absence of obvious disease. The aged kidney has increased exposure to renal stressors, enhanced susceptibility to injury, and decreased ability to repair itself following injury. The elderly also have an increased incidence of renal disease than young adults, including chronic kidney disease and end-stage renal disease. Lipid metabolism is altered in aged kidneys and in many age-associated kidney diseases, resulting in toxic accumulation of triglycerides and cholesterol. This lipotoxicity is thought to play a major role in the increased levels of apoptosis, necrosis, and inflammation that occur during renal aging and disease. The long-term goals of this project are to develop novel therapeutics that can prevent the loss in kidney function during aging and in chronic and end-stage renal disease.